Dark Jade
by Sanpacchi
Summary: Suna menjajah Konoha. Selain kehancuran banyak terjadi, banyak perempuan yang dikumpulkan untuk dijadikan mainan salah satu petinggi Suna. Dan itulah yang dialami oleh Sakura dan Hinata—dibawah kekuasaan Sabaku Gaara. "Kira-kira siapa orang beruntung yang selanjutnya akan melayaniku?" GaaSaku & GaaHina. EDITED. R&R?


**NARUTO ****© Masashi Kishimoto | Sakura H. & Gaara S. & Hinata H. | Tragic Suspense**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Summary<strong>

**Suna menjajah Konoha. Selain kehancuran banyak terjadi, ****banyak perempuan yang dikumpulkan ****untuk dijadikan mainan salah satu petinggi Suna. Dan itulah yang dialami oleh Sakura dan Hinata****—d****i****bawah kekuasaan**** Sabaku**** Gaara. **

.

.

Semua ini bermula di awal abad ke-14 di Jepang.

Konon, ada sebuah daerah yang terletak di samping wilayah Kanto. Gakure namanya. Di sana ada banyak desa besar yang sama-sama mandiri. Memiliki pemimpin dan rakyat yang setia memakmurkan desa. Dan salah satu yang paling besar dan terindah adalah desa Konoha. Tanah yang subur serta masyarakat yang ramah tamah membuat tempat itu menjadi terkenal dibandingkan yang lain. Konoha bahkan menjadi salah satu pemasuk ekspor terbesar di bidang cocok tanam bagi Ibu Kota.

Karena sudah terkenal di bidang pertanian dan perkebunan, pemimpin desa membuat sebuah asrama besar khusus bagi calon-calon petani yang akan bekerja di perkebunan desa. Membina edukasi agar tercipta sumber daya manusia yang berkualitas. Kawasan asrama terletak di lingkungan pemimpin desa. Masing-masing di bagi menjadi dua bangunan. Satu khusus lelaki di sayap barat, dan satu khusus perempuan di sayap satunya lagi.

Dan di salah satu kamar bagian timur, Sakura menggeser jendela ke samping. Pemandangan fajar yang begitu indah menyapa retina matanya. Sambil membentuk senyum di bibir, Sakura menghela nafas panjang untuk mengawali hari. "Hawa pagi yang menyenangkan..."

Tapi seorang gadis bersurai pirang di belakangnya mendengus tidak setuju. Ia yang baru selesai mandi menguncir lemas rambutnya dan berkacak pinggang. "Ya, menyenangkan bagimu yang belum pernah bekerja di perkebunan, Sakura." Dia, Shion Miiko, menguap malas dan memukul-mukul pundaknya sendiri. "Aku masih mengantuk..."

Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan tertawa kecil. Sekalipun seumuran, Shion memang sudah dilatih di sini lebih lama tiga tahun darinya. Jadi wajar saja di usianya yang ke delapan belas ini ia sudah dipekerjakan sebagai buruh kebun, sedangkan ia masih belum—masih lebih ke tahap belajar, lebih tepatnya. "Sabar ya, Shion. Ini lagi musim panen kok. Jadi aku yakin akhir bulan nanti kau akan pulang ke rumahmu sendiri dengan segenggam uang yang bisa membuat keluargamu kenyang selama berbulan-bulan."

Pemilik mata lavender itu menyeringai kecil. "Tau saja." Lalu membuka pintu kamar. "Ya sudah, Sakura. Aku pergi kerja dulu, ya. _Jaa..._"

**Sreek. **

Setelah Shion menutup pintu, Sakura langsung menatap langit yang mulai biru di atas sana dan bergumam sambil ikutan keluar.

"Oke, sudah saatnya menjemput Hinata-_chan _supaya bisa berangkat ke kelas~"

.

.

.

**DARK JADE**

**© Sanpacchi Fanfiction 2011**

**AU—Alternate Universe**

**(Mature Theme, Torture, etc.)**

.

.

**CHAPTER I**

(Kazekage)

.

.

Saat matahari sudah mulai muncul, keadaan di desa Konoha mulai meramai.

Pasar di sepanjang jalanan desa pun sudah dipenuhi oleh para penjual yang berdagang hasil panen mereka secara eceran. Di latar belakangi oleh angin sejuk khas musim semi, serta guguran kelopak bunga sakura yang beterbangan, para penjual berteriak semangat meneriakkan harga murah untuk menggaet pembeli yang berlalu lalang untuk mendekat. Tak jarang juga ada anak-anak yang bermain lari-larian bersama teman mereka. Dan keadaan sibuk di sana sungguh sangat dinikmati oleh Sakura Haruno yang melihatnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura?"

Dengan gelalapan Sakura menoleh ke samping dan menemukan sosok manis Hinata Hyuuga yang bertanya. Ya, itulah Hinata; sahabatnya; yang tadi pagi ia hampiri di kamarnya untuk menuju kelas bersama. Untuk umur, Hinata empat tahun lebih tua dibandingkannya. Dia dua puluh dua tahun. Tapi untuk tingkatan di asrama, dia seangkatan dengan Sakura dan kebetulan juga sekelas. Jadi tak heran jika mereka berdua selalu berdua ke mana-mana.

Mengingat kalimat Hinata yang tadi, gadis bersurai merah muda itu melebarkan senyum. "Tidak apa. Aku hanya suka suasana desa ini. Terutama di hari Minggu."

"Aku juga." Lalu Hinata sedikit menengadah. "Hari yang cocok untuk memetik buah."

Sakura mengangguk. Kini mereka memang sedang ditugaskan oleh guru mereka untuk menyebar keluar, dan memetik beberapa buah di luar lingkungan perkebunan desa—untuk memetik apapun yang bisa dimakan. Nilai akan dikurangi jika kau memetik buah beracun, dan nilai akan ditambah jika kau berhasil memetik tanaman obat. Berbekal keranjang anyam besar di tangan, serta pendidikan yang minggu lalu sudah diberikan, kini giliran para murid menjelajah ke sekeliling desa. Dan tujuan Sakura dan Hinata kali ini adalah bukit di bagian Utara. Sakura tau di sana banyak buah _berry_ manis yang siap disantap kapan saja.

Tapi sebelum sampai keluar kawasan pusat desa, iris hijau daun Sakura melirik ke arah rumah tradisional yang lumayan megah. Pintu-pintu kertasnya di buka untuk membiarkan udara masuk ke dalam. Dan sudah dapat ditebak dengan mudah, tentu saja itu rumah milik kepala desa.

Di ruang tamunya yang terbuka, terlihatlah seseorang pria berparas dingin yang sedang menggoreskan kuas bertinta hitamnya ke selembar gulungan kertas. Rambut _raven_ yang khas membingkai wajah tampannya yang terlihat tenang, misterius, sabar dan...

Sangat amat rupawan.

"Pasti Sasuke-_danna_, ya?"

Kalimat Hinata membuat Sakura lagi-lagi menoleh cepat kepadanya. Kali ini wanita berponi rata itu tersenyum, manis dan menggoda. Sakura yang tersipu dan hanya menanggapi Hinata dengan sebuah tawa kecil. Lalu ia sempatkan lagi untuk melirik sebuah cincin emas murni yang tersemat di jari manisnya. Itu adalah benda yang baru saja Sasuke Uchiha, anak tunggal kepala desa, berikan kepadanya beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Ya, Sakura memang sudah bertunangan dengan pria yang dia cintai itu. Uchiha Sasuke. Pria yang akan menjabat sebagai Hokage atau pemimpin desa dalam waktu beberapa tahun lagi, menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang nyaris pensiun.

"Ah, pipimu memerah tuh..." Ia tekan pipi sahabatnya dengan jari telunjuk dan Sakura langsung mengerucutkan bibir. Ia balas menggelitiki perut ramping Hinata, lalu saat mereka tertawa bersama, tiba-tiba suara keras dari samping membuat mereka berdua terlonjak kaget.

**SREK!**

"HEI!"

Muncullah seorang pria dari balik semak-semak jalan, tidak lupa dengan sebuah pedang kayu yang hanya teracung pada Sakura. "Kalian mau apa? Mengintip, ya?"

"Na-Naruto!" Sakura yang terkejut memelototi pria pirang itu sambil sesekali memukulinya. Hinata malah lanjut tertawa lembut karenanya. "Kau mengagetkan kami, tau!"

Naruto Uzumaki nyengir dan menepuk-nepuk bagian bahunya yang ditutupi daun. "Siapa suruh main-main di tengah jalan. Lagi pula ini sudah masuk daerah militer. Jadi boleh dong aku kejutkan sedikit?" Ia tunjuk sebuah lapangan di mana laki-laki muda sampai paruh baya dilatih untuk menjadi pasukan pengaman desa atau polisi. Dan Naruto adalah salah satu muridnya.

"Aku dan yang lain akan berlatih keras…" Pada akhirnya pria bertubuh tegap itu bersikap agak dewasa walau senyumannya masih main-main. "Jadi berkebunlah dengan baik karena ada kami di sini yang menjaga kalian."

"Tapi bukannya pelatihan ini baru dibentuk?" Kalimat polos Hinata yang terucap membuat Naruto seperti tercubit. Cepat-cepat si pemilik tiga garis di pipi itu menoleh dan memegang kedua pundak Hinata. Raut wajahnya dibuat tiga kali lebih serius. "Memang, tapi aku akan tetap melindungimu kalau kau tertimpa bahaya. Tenang saja, Hinata-_hime_. Ah, dan kau juga, Sakura-_kun_..."

Sakura memutar bola mata. Sudah ratusan kali sahabat masa kecilnya itu mengucapkan ejekan dengan embel-embel '-_kun_' seperti tadi kepadanya. "Iya, iya... terserah apa katamu, Naruto."

Sekilas Sakura melirik matahari yang mulai menyengat di atas langit dan menarik-narik _kimono_ sederhana yang dipakai Hinata. "Eh, kita tidak bisa lama-lama di sini. Kita harus ke bukit sebelum siang."

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto-_kun_." Hinata membagi dadahannya ke pria itu dan mengikuti arah tarikan Sakura.

.

.

**© dark jade**

.

.

Sesampainya di atas bukit, Sakura membentangkan tangan lalu memejamkan mata saat semilir angin sepoi-sepoi menerpa tubuhnya secara lembut. Rambut pendeknya yang sengaja dikuncir dua membuat poni dan anak rambut lainnya bergoyang santai mengikuti arah hembusan.

"Ah, sejuknya~"

Hinata yang sedikit kelelahan menaiki bukit menyempatkan diri untuk duduk di bebatuan besar. Ia perhatikan punggung Sakura sembari meluruskan kakinya yang pegal. "Istirahat dulu, Sakura." Katanya dan Sakura mengiyakan. Tapi sebelum ia benar-benar menghampiri Hinata, gadis merah muda itu melihat pemandangan atas desa yang sedikit terlihat dari atas bukit. Karena letaknya tak terlalu tinggi, paling tidak ada 15% dari bagian desa yang terlihat, termasuk rumah kepala desa, perkebunan yang dibatasi oleh pagar tinggi, juga daerah militer tempat Naruto dilatih. Sakura sontak saja ingin memanggil Hinata untuk ke sana, tapi saat ia melihat bagian laut di ujung utara yang berwarna biru dan luas, bukannya tenang dan bahagia seperti biasa, tiba-tiba suasana hatinya yang senang otomatis berubah suram.

Sakura mengusap tengkuknya sendiri dan terdiam. Tidak tau kenapa dia jadi merasakan sebuah firasat yang lumayan menyesakkan. Agak aneh.

"Konoha itu benar-benar indah, ya?" Sakura memutuskan untuk mengobrol sambil duduk di sebelah Hinata. "Tidak heran kalau desa kita subur dan banyak penduduk baru yang berdatangan ke sini."

"Iya..." Hinata mengangguk setuju, lalu sambil menaruh surai biru panjangnya ke belakang telinga, ia bertanya. "Semoga saja desa Konoha akan terus sesejahtera ini."

"Dan mungkin akan terus berkembang menjadi desa yang sangat maju." Sakura menambahkan. "Kalau menurumu?"

"Aku tidak tau pasti... tapi aku yakin, dimana ada hal baik, pasti akan ada hal buruk yang datang di belakangnya."

"Eh?" Sakura mengerjap. "Kenapa... kau bilang seperti itu?"

"Ah, t-tidak..." Ia menggeleng ragu. "Hanya saja aku takut, jika suatu saat nanti... akan terjadi sesuatu di desa kita..."

Sesaat ia telah melupakan firasat buruknya, Hinata malah memunculkannya kembali dengan satu kalimat sederhana. Sakura menghela nafas dan menepuk bahunya. "Tenang saja. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang terjadi, aku yakin itu adalah hal baik."

Hinata mendesah lega. "Iya... semoga."

"Kalau begitu, ayo kita kembali ke tujuan awal kita ke bukit; mengumpulkan _berry_." Lalu Sakura kembali berdiri. "Tapi sebelum itu coba deh lihat pemandangan kota dari ujung bukit sana. Indah. Kau harus melihatnya sendiri, Hinata-_chan_!"

Hinata berjalan pelan ke arah Sakura berdiri dan menatap desa dengan senyuman terbaiknya. Ia ingin berkomentar, tapi mendadak angin keras menyapu seluruh permukaan bukit sampai-sampai dua keranjang di atas batu sana terlempar ke rerumputan. Sakura yang panik keranjang akan terbang segera menahannya. Hinata yang gerakannya cukup lambat kala itu bukannya mengejar keranjangnya sendiri, ia malah menolehkan wajahnya ke arah laut—yang sebelumnya memberikan firasat ke Sakura.

Dan ternyata benar saja. Gadis itu langsung merasakan hal yang sama. Dengan jantung yang berdegup cemas, ia mengomentari pemandangan di laut sana. "Sakura..."

"Ya, ada apa?" Sakura yang berhasil mengambil keranjang mereka menoleh.

Dapat ia lihat Hinata yang sedang menatap lurus-lurus ke kejauhan sana. Matanya ia sipitkan, dan mencoba fokus. Lalu setelah mendapatkan sesuatu di pandangannya, ia menunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk. Di ujung sana ada sebuah titik hitam, seukuran semut kecil, yang mengeluarkan kepulan asap dari corong atasnya. Dan kelihatannya benda itu sedang mengarah kemari.

"Sa-Sakura... i-itu apa?"

"Itu..." Sakura menggedikan bahu. "Aku tidak tau." Sekalipun hari ini laut tidak mendukung _mood_-nya, Sakura sama sekali tidak ngeh atas ketakutan Hinata melihat titik hitam tersebut. "Mungkin para pelaut kaya yang siap memborong hasil perkebunan desa kita?"

"Iya sih, bisa jadi. Tapi biasanya kapal pedagang tidak berwarna hitam." Rasa berat yang kurasakan semakin menambah sesak. "Aku hanya... khawatir."

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan. Lebih baik kita cepat-cepat mengambil _berry_ sebanyak-banyaknya di sini dan segera pulang."

.

.

**© sanpacchi**

.

.

"_Kazekage_-_sama_."

Dengan posisi hormat seorang pria berpakaian militer menghadap ke atasannya yang tengah berdiri di tengah dek kapal—memandang suatu pulau di ujung pandang sana.

"Semua sudah siap."

"Bagus." Orang itu berbicara menggunakan nada datar. Lalu ia mengadah, melihat bulan yang sudah menandakan bahwa ini adalah tengah malam. Dia turunkan pandangan dan menatap sebuah desa di tepi pantai yang akan menjadi sasaran selanjutnya. Surai merahnya yang agak ikal terayun pelan oleh angin. "Lancarkan tembakan."

Mereka mengangguk, dan dalam hitungan detik dentuman meriam memecah keheningan.

**DUAR!**

Suara juga gempa kecil yang tercipta kala itu membuat Sakura tersentak kaget dari alam mimpi. Sambil beranjak dari _futon_ dia memandang sekitar. Hari ini bahkan belum pagi dan tidak sepantasnya ia terbangun dengan hal menggelegar seperti tadi. Sambil merapikan ikatan _kimono_ tidurnya yang berwarna putih, gadis Merah Jambu itu berjalan menuju jendela lalu membukanya. Tapi belum sempat ia memfokuskan pandangan, hawa panas dan nuansa rumah penduduk lain yang terbakar di luar sana sudah terlebih dulu menyapu wajahnya.

Dia terbelalak.

Api.

Desanya terbakar.

Saking _shock_-nya, tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung berlari keluar kamar dan menemukan suasana gedung putri ini sudah dipenuhi teman-temannya yang menjerit-jerit mencari pertolongan.

"Semua! Keluar gedung dan menuju tempat pengamanan! Cepat!" Yamato-_sensei_ mengarahkan para gadis-gadis itu keluar, Sakura berniat mengikuti mereka tanpa bertanya lebih lanjut.

Dan sewaktu ia akan berbelok ke kiri untuk mengikuti arus, mendadak Hinata muncul dan langsung meraih tangan Sakura. Guratan kecemasan memenuhi wajahnya yang cantik. "Sakura… firasat itu… firasat itu benar-benar terjadi…"

"A-Apa?" Sakura tak sanggup berpikir—mendengar suara cicitan Hinata pun sulit di tengah keramaian ini. "Apa maksudmu, Hinata?"

"Perang..." Dia meneguk ludah. Matanya semakin berkaca-kaca. "Desa Suna menyerang Konoha."

"Hinata tenanglah! Yang penting kita harus ke tempat aman dulu baru memikirkan hal itu!"

Ia mengangguk dan mengikuti tarikan tangan Sakura. Bersama tubuh berkeringat akibat rasa sesak yang membuncah, mereka berdua akhirnya keluar dari bangunan dan berjalan mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan oleh guru asrama di depan. Namun di tengah perjalanan menuju pengungsian rahasia, lima orang pria berbaju tak dikenal menghadang dari depan. Lambang desa Suna—menyerupai bentuk huruf I kapital—terlihat di lengan kanan mereka.

Sebelum salah satunya menatapnya, Sakura refleks melemparkan diri dan juga Hinata untuk terjatuh ke semak-semak. Ringisan kecil keluar dari bibir keduanya ketika dirasa ranting dan duri tajam melukai kulit. Tapi susah payah mereka bekap mulut masing-masing agar tidak mengeluarkan suara yang terlalu kencang. Dan tampaknya hal itu tidak sia-sia. Mungkin kalau ia tidak melakukannya, mereka tidak akan selamat karena di luar sana semua gadis-gadis yang mati kutu di tempat langsung ditangkap tanpa perlawanan.

Setelah situasi lumayan aman dan orang-orang sudah pergi, dengan mengendap-endap mereka merangkak menuju ke semak yang lebih tebal agar bisa terlindung sampai para penjajah itu pergi dari desa.

"I-INARIII!"

Jeritan nyaring tadi berasal dari tempat yang tidak jauh dari mereka berada. Dan saat Hinata menoleh, dapat ia lihat sosok yang dipanggil tadi kini sudah menjadi korban. Hinata berhasil menahan pekikan yang nyaris keluar tapi tidak dengan hembusan nafas memburunya yang terlihat ketakutan. Sakura menatap arah pandang Hinata yang tadi dan berdesis nyeri.

Ada pemandangan yang tidak mengenakan di sana.

Ya, siapa yang bisa menikmati pemandangan dimana Nenek Chiyo dan Inari—cucu delapan tahunnya—yang sedang disiksa oleh tiga penjajah dari Suna? Mereka dipukuli secara kejam.

"Sakit! Aaahh! Maafkan aku!" Inari, bocah berambut gelap itu menangis meraung-raung. Kepala juga wajahnya diinjak, bahkan tubuh kecil yang sudah berhiaskan lebam biru terus ditendangi tanpa ampun.

"To-Tolong lepaskan Inari!" Wanita renta itu meraih salah satu tangan yang akan kembali memukul cucunya. Tapi sayang sang nenek malah didorong hingga terjatuh. Tangan kanan yang sempat menahan berat tubuhnya langsung patah tanpa tenaga. Bengkok tangan yang signifikan juga bunyi tulang renta yang tadi patah membuktikannya.

"Didorong saja sudah hancur! Makanya, jangan coba-coba sok pahlawan di depan kami!" Ujar seseorang sambil mengambil sebuah balok kayu yang tergeletak bebas di tanah. Matanya kembali melirik ke sang cucu dari nenek tadi, lalu ia lemparkan sekeras mungkin ke wajah Inari hingga anak itu tak lagi bersuara. Lagi-lagi ada bunyi suara patahan dari sana.

"S-Sa-Sakura..." Di dalam semak isakan Hinata keluar. Ia benar-benar tidak sanggup melihat pemandangan seperti ini.

"Jangan dilihat, Hinata. Kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa…" Sakura berucap lirih.

Inari sudah tak berkutik dan Nenek Chiyo semakin menangis. Namun memang kejam; sesenggukan darinya membuat manusia-manusia dari desa padang pasir itu malah kembali menghujani kayu penuh darah itu ke wajah cucunya.

Nenek Chiyo jatuh tergeletak. Dahinya mencium tanah dan air matanya masih terus bercucuran.

"Kenapa, Nek? Tidak mau lagi melihat wajah cucumu ini?" Suara tawa disertai suara muka hancur terdengar bersamaan. Darah segar berbau amis terciprat ke mana-mana.

Sakura yang sudah tidak kuat menjatuhkan pandangannya ke bahu Hinata. Ia juga pejamkan mata dan memeluk Hinata yang juga gemetaran, sama sepertinya. Sakura hanya berpikir, baru kali inilah ia ingin tuli dan buta untuk sesaat. Dia tidak ingin lihat kekejaman itu lebih lama. Hingga akhirnya terdengar suara debaman kencang disertai dengan teriakan lantang.

"HENTIKAN!"

Sakura otomatis menampakkan iris _emerald_-nya dari balik semak untuk melihat apa yang tadi terjadi. Nyatanya di sana sudah berdiri seorang pria dari desanya. Dia baru saja memukul kepala orang yang membunuh Inari itu dengan tongkat kayu sampai pingsan.

Sakura kenal sosok itu sekalipun dia membelakanginya.

Naruto.

Itu Naruto Uzumaki. Tampaknya ia baru saja melakukan perlawanan di sisi desa yang lain, terlihat dari pakaian dan juga tubuhnya yang sudah terluka-luka.

Kini pria itu berdiri sambil bentangkan tangannya yang memegang pedang untuk menjauhkan jarak dari beberapa orang yang masih ada di sekitar Nenek Chiyo dan mayat Inari—mereka yang malah tertawa saat melihat nenek tua nan renta menangisi cucunya yang sengaja dibunuh di depan matanya. Sungguh Hina.

Pertama-tama, mata _sapphire_ khas langitnya menatap sekitarnya dengan tatapan benci. Kaki dan tangannya masang kuda-kuda. Lalu untuk pertama kalinya untuk seumur hidup, Naruto yang sedang memiringkan wajah itu menunjukan tatapan bengis.

"Kalian harus membayar ini semua!" Cepat-cepat pria berambut pirang alami itu berlari sambil menggenggam erat pedang kayu kebanggaannya. Ujungnya mungkin tak setajam _katana_, tapi tidak juga setumpul perkiraan orang-orang. Pasti juga akan sangat menyakitkan jika pedang itu berhasil menembus jantung atau lambung orang yang dia kenai nanti.

Dan benar saja, sabetan kencang dan kuat dari Naruto langsung melintang begitu saja mengenai perut prajurit Suna, menghancurkan baju serta kulitnya sampai setengah ususnya keluar. Belum sadar benar atas perbuatan Naruto telah menghancurkan kawannya, prajurit kedua yang baru menganga sudah ditusuk mulutnya hingga menembus ke belakang. Naruto melangkah dengan gesit ke kiri, menghindari serangan prajurit lain, lalu dengan mudah menabraknya hingga jatuh dan menusuk badannya tepat di jantung.

Lautan darah membanjiri tanah, dan baru saja ia menoleh dan akan membabi buta ke prajurit terakhir, suara tembakan menyusul.

**DOR!**

Sakura dan juga Hinata—yang sempat menyaksikan kebuasan Naruto—yang ada dalam semak menahan nafas. Terutama saat pria bermarga Uzumaki itu dengan seketika ambruk di tempat sambil mengerang pilu. Mereka luar biasa terkejut, begitu pun orang Suna yang selamat. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke samping, dan memasang wajah penuh syukur saat ia lihat kapten desa mereka sedang berjalan mendekat. Tak lupa dengan wajah datar dan senjata api berwarna hitam mengkilat di tangan kanannya.

"Gaara-_sama_..."

Orang yang dipanggil Gaara berjalan mendekati Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Dia juga tak merasa terancam dengan pedang penuh darah yang masih Naruto pegang dengan erat. Toh, apa gunanya pedang di tangannya kalau sudah ada peluru yang menghancurkan tulang pergelangan kakinya? Bergerak merangkak saja membuatnya merasakan ngilu dan sakit yang menyetrum, bagaimana ia bisa berdiri?

"S-SI-SIAL!" Naruto meringis saat ia melihat kaki Gaara sudah ada dua meter di depannya. "SIALAAN! MATI SANA KAU, PECUNDANG SUNA! MATI SANA! MATI!"

Detik itu sudut bibir pria bersurai merah angkuh itu membagi paruhan senyumnya. Oh, betapa dia suka melihat manusia lemah yang menantang maut seperti ini. Kali ini dia arahkan tembakan bertubi-tubinya ke kaki Naruto yang tadi ia tembak. Dan biar menyenangkan, dia menyorot luka yang sama. Berkali-kali.

Gemetar, keringat dingin mulai mengalir dan Naruto menarik nafas. Tak ia sempatkan diri untuk melihat kaki kanannya yang entahlah kini sudah berbentuk seperti apa. Tapi yang jelas pandangan tajamnya sedikit tertutupi oleh genangan air mata yang tercipta akibat rasa sakit yang memilukan. "Pergi…" Susah rasanya menarik nafas. "Pergi dari desa indah kami, berengsek…"

Gaara tidak marah mendapat hinaan seperti tadi. Tapi sang pemilik lencana _'Kazekage'_ tersebut menjawabnya dengan mengacungkan ujung _revolver_-nya tepat di kening penuh peluh milik Naruto. Oke, dia ralat. Dia suka menghadapi perlawanan atau pemberontakan seperti ini, tapi sayang, Sabaku Gaara lagi tidak suka membuang banyak waktu. Ia pun tidak tertarik menyimpan sesama jenis untuk dijadikan koleksi mainannya nanti di desa Konoha sesudah kekacauan ini. Jadilah dia arahkan _revolver_-nya dan jarinya mengarah ke pelatuk, bersamaan dengan mata Hinata yang terbuka lebar.

Apakah…

Naruto akan… mati—?

**TRANG!**

Sebelum peluru menewaskan nyawa Naruto, sebuah senjata berat milik Gaara terpental ke tanah. Si pemilik berambut merah mundur beberapa langkah, masih belum mengeluarkan suara selain tatapan tajam saat ia melihat seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Dengan pembawaan tenang orang itu mengembalikan _katana_-nya di sarung pedang yang terletak di pinggang.

Dari balik semak-semak, Sakura dan Hinata hanya bisa terperangah kagum.

Ada sosok Sasuke Uchiha, kepala desa Konoha. Sang Hokage.

"Aku tidak tau untuk apa alasan kalian menyerang, tapi apa kita bisa bicarakan maksud kedatangan kalian dengan baik-baik?"

Mendengar kalimat tersebut dari Sasuke, Gaara langsung menaikkan tangannya memberikan isyarat 'berhenti' ke bawahannya yang sempat berganti posisi menjadi siap siaga menyerang. Pistolnya pun kembali ia taruh di pinggang.

Sadar suasana sudah mulai agak tenang, Sasuke memberi perintah. "Shizune, tolong Naruto."

Wanita muda yang berada lima meteran di belakang Sasuke—tak berani mendekat—langsung mengangguk ragu. Dia bawa Naruto yang pucat pasi ke tandu dan melarikannya ke pos pertolongan pertama. Dan tentu saja, tidak lupa nenek Chiyo dan juga mayat Inari. Setelah selesai, barulah perhatian Sasuke kembali ke Gaara.

Dengan pandangan sinis Gaara memperhatikan sosok di depannya. Sasuke Uchiha. Pria yang menggunakan _keikogi_ dan_ hakama_ abu ini menebar hawa tanggung jawab yang besar. Senyuman tipis yang terulas di bibirnya seolah hanya kepura-puraan agar kemarahannya tertutup dan pasukan _Kazekage_ tak lagi bergerak ganas. Yang jelas Sasuke hanya butuh menjaga sikap. Siapa tau dia bias membuat Gaara menghentikan tindakan bawahannya sehingga tak banyak lagi korban yang bergelimpangan.

Tapi sayang sikap koperatif Gaara tak bertahan lama. Terutama saat dia hanya jadi penonton manusia-manusia desa Konoha ini diselamatkan oleh bawahan Sasuke. Karenanya hanya dengan landasan bosan tak ada kerjaan, tangan Gaara yang memegang pedang bergerak dan suara nyaring terdengar.

**TRANG****!**

Disertai suara sabetan pedang, dua gadis yang masih tersisa di bawah semak memekik kencang. Kaget dan sekaligus takut saat pedang yang digerakkan oleh Gaara hampir memotong Sasuke secara horizontal apabila si pemilik tubuh tidak cepat menaikkan pedang yang berada di sisi pinggangnya.

Gaara menggerakkan salah satu sudut bibirnya. "Maaf, aku tidak suka menyerang dengan cara baik-baik..."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat tadi, sang_ Kazekage_ kembali menarik pedang dan mengayunkannya ke pundak Sasuke. Ia, yang notabene ahli pedang dari Konoha, dengan mudah menangkisnya. Mundur selangkah, Sasuke siap menghadapi serangan lanjutan Gaara tanpa berkedip. Pertarungan yang cukup sengit membuat kaki Sasuke perlahan-lahan terus bergerak mundur. Karena tentu Sasuke tak berniat melawan—akan menjadi sebuah perang jika dia tidak mencoba untuk bertahan terlebih dulu. Sampai akhirnya ia dapatkan titik kelemahan Gaara. Orang itu lengah sedikit, Sasuke arahkan tusukan pedang tepat ke bagian atas sang pemimpin Suna. Tangan Gaara berhenti bergerak saat ia rasakan ujung tajam pisau _katana_ menyentuh leher di bawah dagunya.

Gaara tertawa—seolah ini hanyalah acara olahraga bela diri main-main. Ia mengangkat salah satu tangannya yang kosong sampai setinggi kepala—tanda menyerah.

"Baiklah. Kita akan berbicara..." Ujarnya, membuat Sasuke sedikit bisa melepaskan gertakan sesaat. Tapi mendadak intonasinya mengeras. "Di neraka nanti!"

Ada serangan lagi—Gaara masih keras kepala. Kali ini ia mengarahkan pedang itu untuk membelah Sasuke dari atas kepala, tapi untungnya Sai berhasil menahannya menggunakan pedang. Kemudian Gaara menyeringai. Sasuke sedikit membelalakkan mata saat ia sadar tangan Gaara sudah memegang sikunya yang menggenggam pedang, dan di saat itu pula Gaara menggerakkan pedang ke arah lehernya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa menghindar, tapi kali untuk saat ini ia sedikit terlambat.

**SET!**

Luka melintang didapati Sasuke tepat di dadanya. Darah merah terciprat ke tanah, dan Sasuke ambruk.

"SASUKE!" Sakura yang tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya langsung berdiri, membuat beberapa orang yang sebelumnya tidak menyadari keberadaannya dari semak menoleh cepat. Awalnya Gaara juga mengira teriakan tadi hanya berasal dari paramedis Konoha suruhan Sasuke yang sudah kembali datang. Tapi ternyata ada orang lain yang berada di kawasan ini.

"Sa-Sasuke bertahanlah!"

Seorang gadis belia menghampiri Sasuke yang terluka, dan tampaknya ujung pedang yang tajam melukainya cukup dalam. Tak kuasa menahan sedih, Sakura menangis sambil memegangi tangannya. Cincin pertunangan mereka bertemu saat mereka saling menggenggam.

"Sasuke..."

Air mata Sakura yang menjatuhi tangan Sasuke membuat mata oniks pria itu sedikit terbuka. Nafasnya yang sudah sulit membuat hati Sakura pedih sendiri saat melihatnya. "Sakura?"

Bersama air mata yang masih berjatuhan Sakura memandang ke arah samping—ke arah di mana Shizune sempat hilang untuk membawa Naruto pergi. "Mereka pasti akan kembali dan merawat lukamu... teruslah bernafas, Sasuke!"

Dengusan geli terdengar dan ada jemari hangat yang menyentuh pipi Haruno Sakura yang sedang frustasi.

"Apa kita... bisa menunda pernikahan kita?"

Lalu di detik itu juga tangan Sasuke jatuh dan pria itu menutup mata. Sakura menangis histeris. Tak peduli air matanya menjatuhi wajah putih Sasuke yang kini pucat. Ia peluk sosok pria yang ia cintai itu hingga dia sesak sendiri dibuatnya.

Gaara yang dari tadi menyaksikan hanya memutar mata. Dia keluarkan sebuah _revolver_ dari tempatnya dan tanpa pikir panjang mengarahkannya ke kepala Sakura. Tanpa berpikir ia menekan pelatuk, tapi sayang, bersama jeritan Hinata yang datang memanggil namanya, Sakura menoleh tepat ketika Gaara berdecak.

Pistolnya sudah dia tekan tapi pelurunya tidak keluar.

Amunisinya sudah habis.

Gaara sedikit geram. Inginnya lanjut menghabisi gadis itu dengan _katana, _tapi ketika datang lagi sesosok wanita bersurai indigo yang kini sudah memeluk Sakura dan menatapnya, Gaara terdiam sejenak.

"Tangkap mereka."

Sakura yang berniat memeluk jasad Sasuke pun langsung ditangkap oleh pria bertubuh besar suruhan Gaara. Bahkan tangannya yang ia ulurkan tidak sempat menyentuh wajah rupawan yang sudah tergeletak pasrah di tanah.

"Lepaskan! Aku ingin bersamanya! Aku ingin bersama Sasuke!"

Semarah apapun dia, atau sehebohnya ia meronta, tetap saja tenaga pria tersebut lebih kuat. Dia banting tubuh Sakura ke tanah, tepat semeter di depan _Kazekage_ yang telah membunuh calon suaminya itu. Tatapan Sakura persis seperti orang yang menahan dendam. Matanya berair dan merah, tak lupa dengan kebencian yang terkandung di dalamnya. Untung di sebelahnya ada Hinata yang masih sempat menggenggam tangannya, mencoba menenangkan walau situasi mereka sebegini sulit.

Memperhatikan mereka berdua membuat Gaara memiringkan kepala.

Ia pun melangkah untuk mendekat. Hinata yang sebenarnya juga diliputi ketakutan hanya bisa menunduk. Kedua tangannya yang lemas ia gunakan untuk memeluk Sakura—mencoba menahannya agar gadis itu tak menerjang Gaara tiba-tiba atau berbuat bodoh. Sampai akhirnya kaki Gaara menendang mereka. Cukup keras sampai membuat pegangan Hinata ke Sakura lepas seketika.

Baru akan membangkitkan tubuh, tiba-tiba pedang tajam Gaara kembali terayun. Kali ini sasarannya baju yang dikenakan Sakura.

"KYAAA!"

Bagian punggung kain _kimono_ tidur Sakura robek—terbelah dua. Cepat-cepat ia meringkukkan badan agar tubuhnya tidak terlalu terlihat. Tapi nyatanya bukan hanya sekedar ingin merobek pakaian Sakura, pria itu juga melukainya. Ada rasa perih yang ia rasakan saat tau bahwa Gaara juga menciptakan luka menjulang. Kulitnya juga kena goresan pedang.

"Sa-Sakura!" Sebelum Hinata sempat meraih Sakura untuk melindunginya, pedang tajam Gaara menengahi mereka. Kalau saja gadis indigo itu tidak cepat berhenti bergerak, ia yakin pedang Gaara sudah merobek kerongkongannya. Gaara tersenyum sesaat. Dia sentuhkan ujung tajam pedang ke dagu Hinata lalu ditekan, menyuruh secara tidak langsung agar ia mengadah.

Mata lavender Hinata bertemu iris _jade_ milik Gaara. Isakan kecil mulai keluar dari bibir mungilnya. Gaara bergerak ke depan Hinata, lalu sepelan mungkin benda tajam itu turun ke _kimono_ tipis yang serupa dengan yang dipakai Sakura. Berbeda dengan gerak sebelumnya yang kasar, untuk Hinata pedang itu merobek kain tidurnya dengan hati-hati. Terkesan tak ingin melukai.

Tapi tetap saja Hinata gemetaran. Apalagi saat ia sadar dada sedikit terekspos akibat kimono-nya yang sedang di belah dua dari depan.

Gaara terus memotong bagian depan pakaian Hinata sampai akhirnya baru berhenti setelah menemukan pusar cantiknya yang bersih. Saat ia merasa angin malam berhembus dan merosotkan kain tipis pakaian sebelah kanannya, rasa panik mulai menyerang. Kini dada kanan benar-benar terlihat dan ada banyak pria yang menyaksikannya dengan mata telanjang. Terutama saat mata hijau Gaara melihat dada padatnya yang banyak ditimbuni keringat dingin.

Berbeda dengan Gaara yang belum menunjukan ekspresi apa-apa, beberapa pria di sekitar kedua gadis itu sudah mulai menghembuskan nafas keras-keras, tanda mereka sudah terangsang. Jadi tidak mungkin dipungkiri lagi, kalau saja Gaara—sang atasan—tidak ada di sini, tentu saja mereka akan memperkosa kedua gadis itu secara bergilir sampai menemukan titik kepuasan masing-masing.

Si rambut merah berjongkok, sekedar menyamakan tinggi mereka bertiga. Ia amati lekuk tubuh Hinata dengan seksama. Awalnya ia menggerakkan tangan, lalu ia sentuh puncak dada Hinata dengan punggung jemarinya, membuat bahu Hinata menegang seketika. Wajahnya yang tertunduk memerah—bisa karena malu dan juga bisa karena sedang menahan tangis. Setelah itu ia pegang sebentar dengan telapak tangan kemudian meremasnya.

Hinata tidak bisa melawan. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan, dan pria lancang itu tetap menyentuh tubuhnya. Tapi Sakura—yang masih marah pada Gaara—tidak bisa diam. Tanpa rasa takut dibunuh, ia tepis tangan Gaara dengan kasar dan mendorong pria itu.

"JANGAN SENTUH DIA!"

Kini seluruh pandangan Gaara teralih ke mata Sakura. Nafas gadis itu memburu karena stres. Walau marah air matanya terus menetes. Gadis yang satu itu juga gentar, tapi ia masih mampu melemparkan tatapan kemarahan dan juga mengeluarkan kalimat tajam dari bibirnya. Gaara mendengus geli dan tanpa aba-aba ia tarik tangan Sakura. Ia biarkan Sakura tersungkur tepat di dekatnya, dan sebelum sadar benar depan apa yang Gaara lakukan, pria itu memasukkan tangannya ke daerah privasi gadis _pink_ itu. Satu jari tak diundang membelai kepunyaannya dan masuk ke lipatan kewanitaannya yang tak pernah disentuh oleh siapa pun.

"Le-Lepas! Ah! Lepaskan!"

Sakura memekik dan kedua pahanya refleks menjepit tangan Gaara. Jari itu bergerak tiba-tiba dan Sakura meronta, anggota tubuhnya bergerak liar mendorong Gaara, tapi tentu saja kekuatan mereka tidak sebanding, hal tersebut sia-sia.

"Le-Lepas!" Sakura mengeliat tidak nyaman jari Gaara mendalamkan jari untuk memasuki dirinya secara tidak tanggung-tanggung. "Lepass—KYAAA!"

Bersamaaan dengan syaraf kepalanya yang serasa membeku, Gaara melepaskan Sakura dan membiarkan gadis itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke tanah dengan lemas. Kedua tangannya memegangi kewanitaannya yang masih sakit dan sensitif karena perbuatan Gaara yang barusan. Gaara yang kemudian berdiri tersenyum. Ia usap lendir Sakura dengan ibu jarinya dan memberikan isyarat tanpa kata ke anak buahnya yang paling belakang agar mendekat.

Yang ditunjuk langsung gugup seketika. Bersama dirigen kecil berisi bensin—yang daritadi dipegang—ia berjalan ke _Kazekage_-nya dengan patuh.

"Siram mereka."

Sakura dan Hinata sama-sama terkejut bukan main.

"Eh? Bu-Bukannya ini untuk—"

"Siram."

Sinar keterkejutan kedua gadis yang terduduk di tanah itu menemani gerak meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Dengan cemas pria bertubuh kecil itu membuka tutup dirigen dan segera melaksanakan perintah Gaara. Ia siramkan air berbau menyengat itu ke seluruh tubuh Sakura dan Hinata. Dimulai dari bagian kepala, lalu ke bahu. Kali ini Gaara menikmati permandangan yang tersuguh. Apalagi tangisan Sakura dan Hinata yang kian mengencang saat ia mengambil sebuah pemantik dari sakunya.

Ah, di mana lagi tampang perlawanan mereka?

Ibu jari Gaara bergerak menyalakan api, lalu matanya melirik sebentar ke arah _emerald_ dan lavender yang tak lagi terlihat karena sudah terpejam kuat. Pasrah atas apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka. Tangan Gaara terangkat, berniat melemparkannya. Tapi sepesekian detik sebelum ia benar-benar akan melepaskan pemantik tersebut, secara refleks semua terhenti.

"Ada apa, Gaara-_sama_?"

Gaara tertawa pelan—terkesan sinis.

"Mereka berdua terlihat menarik." Ia jambak rambut kontras Sakura dan Hinata lalu ia lemparkan tepat ke depan bawahannya. "Bawa mereka ke tempat penangkaran."

.

.

**© dark jade**

.

.

Kini Sakura dan Hinata berada di ruang bawah tanah milik desa—dulu digunakan sebagai tempat pengungsian saat akan dijatuhkannya bom dari udara. Tapi sayang ruangan ini sudah lama tak digunakan. Hawa panas dan juga lembab membuat tiap orang yang ada di sini tak akan pernah bisa merasa nyaman bahkan untuk sedetik pun.

Bau besi berkarat pun tidak lagi malu memamerkan baunya yang menusuk seluruh hidung gadis-gadis yang tersekap. Tapi ada lagi alasan yang lebih membuat Sakura dan Hinata merasa sangat tidak nyaman. Tentu saja semenjak tubuh mereka tersiram oleh bensin. Selain basah, tak heran kalau banyak tanah maupun debu yang masih ikut terbawa.

Ya, memang bukan hanya mereka berdua yang ada di sini. Sekiranya ada puluhan orang lain yang meramaikan tempat. Namun jika diteliti baik-baik... entah kenapa semuanya perempuan muda.

Nyaris semua orang yang ada di dalam ruangan gelap ini menangis, berharap suara mereka akan terdengar sampai luar sehingga akan ada yang menolong. Tapi sayangnya tidak bisa, dan secara tak langsung malah membuat pemilik-mereka-sekarang datang.

**Kieet.**

Suara besi yang terseret itu membuat semua mengembalikan titik fokusnya ke pintu. Tanpa diminta tubuh mereka kembali bergetar tak wajar, rasa takut menyelimuti suasana yang ada.

"Bagaimana hari pertama kalian di sini?"

Puluhan pasang mata mendapati Gaara yang sudah di depan pintu, sedangkan ada dua orang berbadan besar di luar yang ditugaskan menjaga.

"Apa kalian senang bisa kuselamatkan?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan sederhana itu tidak terjawab oleh seorang pun. Hanya ada raut wajah yang semakin pucat kala ia berjalan mendekat dengan seringai di bibirnya. Karena ada puluhan gadis muda yang tersedia, tidak ada yang menyalahkan Gaara atas kelakuan tangannya yang langsung menarik salah satu pakaian seorang gadis untuk memisahkannya dari gerombolan ia berada.

"Jika orangtua kalian tak memberikanmu wajah yang bagus, mungkin kepalamu sudah terpenggal bersama ratusan lainnya di atas sana."

Dia kemudian menjambak rambut satu orang perempuan yang berada di dekatnya.

"LEPASKAN AKU! TOLONG! KYAAA!"

Orang yang ditarik meronta dan menjerit, tidak ingin Gaara menyeretnya seperti ini. Dengan sukses Gaara membawa gadis pirang itu ke tengah dan menjadikannya pusat perhatian. Dan berkat hal itu juga, kedua pasang mata Sakura dan Hinata terpancing mengarah kepadanya. Bukan karena penasaran, jeritan yang terlalu kencang atau apa, melainkan... suara tadi seolah berasal dari perempuan yang sudah mereka kenali. Agak familiar.

Dan ternyata benar saja.

Itu...

Shion.

Bersama raut penuh kecemasan yang mewarnai wajahnya, sahabat karib mereka itu menangis terisak. Entah apa tujuan Gaara membawanya ke tengah ruangan.

"Sekarang... duduk bersimpuh seperti anak baik." Suruhnya dengan nada biasa. Tapi sebelum Shion dapat mengerti keadaan dan menaati perintah, kaki Gaara sudah mengambil alih kesadarannya dengan sebuah tendangan tepat di perutnya. "Cepat!"

Tanpa kelembutan di dalamnya ia jambak rambut pirang gadis itu sehingga wajahnya sejajar dengan pinggul Gaara. Semua memang tidak mengerti akan suatu hal yang akan dilakukan oleh Gaara, tapi secara mendadak suara ritsleting yang diturunkan mulai menjelaskan.

"Ah! Apa-apaan ini! Tolong hentikan—ahk!"

Dan sedetik sebelum mereka sempat melihat tangan Gaara yang akan menarik wajah Shion 'ke sana', semua sudah membuang muka.

"Umnh!

"Nggh!"

"Mhh!"

"Ammhh!"

Saat suara geraman serta kecapan lidah tadi menggema, Sakura semakin memejamkan mata dan membenamkan wajahnya ke pundak Hinata, tidak ingin melihat Shion melakukan hal senista itu. Tapi bukan hanya mereka berdua yang merasa takut, sudah jelas wajah para gadis-gadis lain pun ikut merasakan hawa yang mencekat ini. Dan karena pertujukan barusan, mereka tau tujuan penyekapan ini.

Untuk dijadikan pemuas _Kazekage_.

Sampai akhirnya suara mengerikan tadi selesai, menyisakan engahan nafas karena kecapekan. Lalu sebelum Shion—yang tengah menyeka air liurnya—mengadah, hal yang tidak diduga sebelumnya terjadi.

**DOR!**

Tembakan yang tidak tau mengarah ke mana membuat semuanya tersentak.

"Gadis payah sepertimu lebih pantas mati." Hanya itulah yang terucap dari bibir seorang Gaara. Lalu setelah melihat tubuh gadis pirang itu tergeletak, ia membagi seringainya ke gadis-gadis lain, sekedar memberitau betapa berkuasanya dirinya sekarang. Ia injak jasad Shion yang kepalanya sudah hancur tak berbentuk untuk mendekati seorang gadis yang akan ia pilih.

"Baiklah.."

**Ckrek.**

Suara Gaara disusul oleh gerakan tangannya untuk membuat senapan siap menembak.

"Kira-kira siapa orang beruntung yang selanjutnya akan melayaniku?"

.

.

**T****O BE CONTINUED**

.

.

**Sansan's Note**

**Ada beberapa hal yang kurombak di Dark Jade. Alasannya karena aku merasa banyak hal yang janggal setelah dibaca ulang. ****1] Perubahan karakter: **Ino kuubah jadi Shion | Sai kuubah jadi Sasuke | Kiba kuubah jadi Naruto – tak ada alasan khusus. **2] Perubahan latar: **agak ga penting memang, tapi ini demi merasionalkan cerita. **3] Perubahan diksi: **walaupun kayaknya masih gitu-gitu aja. **Semoga kalian menerima ralatan ini dengan lapang dada. Mohon maklumnya juga.**

.

.

**I'll pleased if you enter your comment**

**Mind to Review?**

.

.

**Ramenly, **

**SANPACCHI**


End file.
